


Purple To Blue

by Agent_Belladonna



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Characters appear but it's too many to tag, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Belladonna/pseuds/Agent_Belladonna
Summary: A revival of my old series from Fanfiction. A series of oneshots that center around Murasakibara and Kuroko. There will also be other pairings that appear as well.
Relationships: Kuroko Tetsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Confession

"Sa-chin.”

Momoi looked up from her clipboard at the unfamiliar embarrassed-sounding voice behind her. Much to her surprise, she found Murasakibara leaning against the bleachers, arms folded loosely over his chest and a small pout in place of his usual bored expression.

Momoi became concerned immediately.

Murasakibara did a lot of things, but if there was one thing Momoi was sure of, he didn’t do embarrassed or awkward, either. But that was exactly how he looked as he continued to lean against the bleachers.

“Yes, what’s wrong Mu-kun?” she asked as she set down the clipboard and walked over to stand in front of Murasakibara, who seemed unable to look up from the recently polished floor.

“You know things about…love and stuff, right?” he asked hesitantly.

Momoi smiled encouragingly up at him, holding back a giggle that would result in her getting crushed courtesy of Teiko’s center. But Murasakibara was actually kind of cute when he looked uncomfortable about something.

“I suppose so Mu-kun, why?” she says with a smile.

Murasakibara looked like he was seriously debating whether or not to say anything; this mental battle played out over his face in such a flurry that Momoi was almost certain his face was going to fall off. After a few minutes, Murasakibara sighed to himself with a grim determination and finally looked up from the floor. “You can’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you, alright?”

She nodded.

“I mean it, Sa-chin. You can’t tell anyone.” Murasakibara said seriously.

Momoi nodded again. “I promise, I won’t say a word.”

“If I find out that you said anything, I’ll crush you,” he threatened.

“Mu-kun! Are you going to tell me or not!” Momoi shouted.

He uncrossed his arms, looking a bit more sure of himself. “I’ve…been feeling weird lately.”

“Weird?” she repeatedly curiously.

“Yeah,” he confirmed with a nod.

“Weird, how?”

At that particular moment, a shade of red tinted his cheeks. “.. You know…” he started, his face growing redder with each passing second. “Weird.”

Momoi gasped. “Mu-kun, are you trying to tell me that you have a crush on someone?”

Murasakibara made an oddly strangled noise as he pointedly refused to look at her.

“Who is it?”

He scratched at his cheek. “A person,” he said quietly. She leaned forward with her interest officially piqued. “Tell me who it is?” she cooed.

Murasakibara shifted nervously on his feet. “Uh…you know, no one, really…just…Kuro-chin…”

Another gasp. “You’ve a crush on Tetsu-kun? That’s so cute, Mu-kun!” Momoi giggled.

Within three seconds, a large hand was pressed against her mouth. Thankfully, there wasn’t anyone else present in the gym other than the two of them, so no one was around to hear her. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” she apologized from behind the hand, sighing in relief when it was removed from her mouth.

Murasakibara growled in annoyance but relented, letting his hand fall back to his side. He resumed leaning back against the bleachers, as he once again crossed his arms over across his chest with a rather childish pout snaking its way onto his face.

“Okay, so tell me when you started feeling this way about Tetsu-kun,” Momoi said, trying to be as serious as she could, not only for Murasakibara’s sake, but for her own sake as well.

“Well,” Murasakibara started apprehensively. “Recently, I guess? Lately, I just can’t stop thinking about him. Among other things.”

“Other things? Like what?”

“Whenever Kuro-chin is around, I get really anxious and for some reason, my stomach starts to hurt. I can’t stand it, Sa-chin!”

Momoi smiles knowingly at her troubled friend. “It certainly does sound like you have a crush on Tetsu-kun.”

“But you like Kuro-chin too. Aren’t you mad at me?” Murasakibara asks apprehensively, afraid of what she may say.

Now it’s Momoi’s turn in the hot seat as a lovely shade of pink tints her cheeks. “Much like you, I’ve found myself thinking about someone who isn’t Tetsu-kun. So, I’m willing to help you out.”

Murasakibara clears his throat awkwardly. “How are we going to do this?”

“Simple. You’ve known Tetsu-kun for a while now, all that means is that you start small and work your way up.”

He looks at her oddly. “Huh?”

“You know, baby steps. Start with small things.”

“Like?”

“Compliment him, and during practice today try to convince Akashi-kun to let you be on the same team as him.”

Murasakibara stared blankly at her, which caused Momoi to sigh glumly. “Right, okay scratch that. Try talking to him when Aomine-kun and Kise-kun aren’t around him.”

At that moment, who other than Akashi with Kuroko in tow, the very topic of discussion, wandered into the gym. “Mu-kun! This is your chance! Say something nice!” Momoi whispered heatedly to him. Murasakibara who’d been staring intently at Kuroko was snapped out of his daze by her.

“Like what?” he whispered back, just low enough for the duo not to hear him.

“Anything! Just make an observation and comment on it. Make him feel good about himself,” Momoi said quietly before bending over to pick up her clipboard. She whispered a quick good luck to him then walked over to Akashi and began to engage him in conversation.

“Tetsu-kun~! Mu-kun has something to tell you~!” Momoi said cheerfully pointedly ignoring the seething glare being sent her way via Murasakibara as she followed Akashi out of the gym.

Kuroko wandered over to his seething teammate. “Yes? What is it Murasakibara-kun?” he began nonchalantly.

“I...” But before Murasakibara was able to form a coherent sentence, Kuroko spoke again.

“Murasakibara-kun may I ask you something? It has something to do with things I’ve noticed about you lately.”

He nodded and Kuroko continued. “Is any reason as to why you’ve been staring at me so much recently? If I’ve done anything to offend you, I’d rather you just come out and say it or is it because you like me.”

“…Maybe…” Murasakibara admitted half-heartedly.

Kuroko smiled, standing on the tip of his toes, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

“I like you too.”


	2. First Date

Kuroko stares in the mirror, looking over himself for the twentieth time in an hour.

Today was the day.

Today was his first date with Murasakibara.

The two had been dating for some time now and were finally going out on their first official date. Well, this was actually the tenth time but they’re calling it their first official date. Why are they calling this attempt the first one you ask? Because their former teammates kept tagging along **every single time**.

Namely Kise.

Every time it happens, the date turns into a group thing with Kise and Aomine stealing Kuroko away while Midorima and Akashi have to hold Murasakibara back.

So, this time Kuroko’s new team; Seirin have come up with a plan, so that the two of them can enjoy their date. Seirin is holding weekend practice which meant that his former teammates would be doing other things, unaware of Kuroko and Murasakibara’s date. If his team is having practice, then that meant Kise would be stopping by to see Kuroko.

He’s been looking forward to this date for a while, especially since things have calmed down after the winter cup.

When he finally decides that he looks decent enough, he heads out to the movie theater they agreed upon.

-

As soon as Kuroko gets there, he notices Murasakibara waiting inside while munching on some popcorn. He smiles knowing that for the first time he’ll finally be able to enjoy a date free of their friends. Kuroko heads in, buying a ticket to the movie that the pair agreed upon earlier before going over to him.

“Ah, Kuro-chin~” Murasakibara says casually, looking over to him.

“Good afternoon Murasakibara-kun,” Kuroko greets.

“Let’s go, the movie will be starting soon,” he says and Kuroko nods.

Murasakibara starts walking with Kuroko following his lead toward the front of the theater. “Soo... do you think the plan will work?” He asks casually.

Kuroko nods. “Kagami-kun and the others should be enough to keep Kise-kun at bay.”

“Hmm~ Is that so...” Murasakibara hums as he leans back in his seat. Kuroko looks at him from the corner of his eye and smiles once again.

Looks like today is gonna be a good day after all.

-

The majority of the movie is spent in silence except for the occasional comment on a scene and the sound of chewing. It’s comfortable and nice but Kuroko’s had this odd feeling that someone’s been watching them the entire time. His odd feeling turns out to be true during the credits.

Murasakibara yawns, putting an arm around Kuroko's shoulders and as soon as his arm lands on his shoulders, there is a loud cry from the back of the near empty theater.

“Murasakibaracchi! What are you doing?!” Kise screams before running down to their row and pulling an annoyed looking Kuroko into his arms.

“You could’ve crushed poor Kurokocchi!” He hisses, holding him closer to his chest.

“I don’t think you can actually crush someone just by putting your arm around them.” Takao quips from the row in front of theirs with an annoyed looking Kasamatsu in tow. 

“It’s not like he was doing what I was trying to do to Yukio-san a moment ago.”

“Shut up.” Kasamatsu says.

“I would never crush Kuro-chin! At least I’m not trying to monopolize him like you, Kise-chin!” Murasakibara pouts.

“That is not true!” Kise counters.

Kuroko manages to break free of Kise’s grip and looks over at Takao and Kasamatsu. “Why are you two here?” He asks.

“I was actually on date myself with Yukio-san when Kagami called me and said that Kise was heading here to spy on you guys so I followed him here with Yukio-san.” Takao replies.

Kasamatsu grabs the blonde by the back of his collar and begins to drag him in the direction of the door. 

“Time to let these two enjoy the rest of their date. C’mon Takao.” He says dragging a protesting Kise along. Takao waves good-bye to them and turns to follow.

Murasakibara stands up and looks down at Kuroko. “This was fun until Kise-chin showed up. Next time let’s just go to my place,” he says before leaning down and kissing Kuroko’s cheek.

Kuroko blushes lightly with a smile and nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that feels like a mess but I wanted to get this out since I'm going to be busy next week and don't know if I'll be able to post a chapter next week.


	3. I Still Have Feelings for Him

“That was a pretty threatening greeting. Do you two not get along?” Kagami asks, turning to look at Kuroko.

He’s only aware of three of Kuroko’s past relationships with three of the generation of miracles. Kise respects him, which in Kagami’s opinion borders on obsession. Midorima hates him because A and B blood types don’t get along. And Aomine used to be his best friend. 

“It’s nothing like that. If anything, I like him.” Kuroko replies. “We just didn’t get along as athletes.”

Kagami nods, unfolding his arms from his chest. He can tell there’s something bothering him and it has to do with Murasakibara.

“He doesn’t like basketball. However, even though he doesn’t like it, he was extremely good at it. He can do it, even though he doesn’t care and despite his lack of interest, he became an overwhelmingly strong center.” Kuroko pauses, taking a breath before continuing. 

The conversation has captured the attention of the trio sitting beside him, who are now listening with interest.

“He believes it doesn’t matter if he likes it as long as he’s talented, and hates players who like the game but aren’t very good at it. He told me so before,” he says.

“It sounds like the two of you were close.” Kiyoshi comments.

“We were very close back in middle school and even ended up dating,” Kuroko admits honestly. 

“Whoa! Wait, seriously?!” Kagami exclaims rather loudly.

Aside from Kagami, the others are speechless. But could you really blame them? The group had just met the formidable center today and it was hard to imagine those two as a couple. Kagami’s earlier outburst caught the attention of some of the passengers close to the group.

“Oi, Kagami, keep your voice down.” Fukuda warned.

“I’m sorry, it was just really shocking to hear that, ya know,” he apologized sheepishly.

“I’m guessing by Murasakibara’s greeting that you two are no longer together. What happened, if you don’t mind me asking.” Kiyoshi asked with a curious look.

Kuroko sighed and folded his hands in his lap. He knew that eventually he’d have to talk about his past relationship with Murasakibara, but he didn’t think it’d be so soon. Yet there was no point in hiding it anymore. 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to go to Kuroko.” Furihata placated. 

“No, it’s alright. I knew that I was going to have to talk about it eventually and now that everything's out in the open, I might as well.” Kuroko replied.

Kagami had a doubtful look. “Are you sure about this?”

Kuroko nodded.

“I thought that if I stayed by his side after he underwent his change that he’d eventually go back to his usual self if I stayed and I was wrong…. After we won the winter cup back in middle school, there was nothing left that I could do.. S-So I broke up with him.” His voice was ragged and tears were forming at the corners of his baby blue eyes.

Suddenly he felt a warm hand touching his right shoulder and looked at Kagami. “Don’t go crying over that bastard, Kuroko.” Kagami said gruffly. 

“I wish it were that simple, Kagami-kun. Because I still have feelings for him.” Kuroko said quietly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for this week and for once I feel like I'm posting a chapter that doesn't feel like such a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I stated in the summary, this is the revival of an old series I had posted to fanfiction.net a very long time ago. As of late this fic has been living in my head rent free and I finally decided to get back to it. This first rewrite feels like a bit of mess but I'm happy with and I hope you guys will be too.
> 
> You can view the original series here if you want to:https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10200561/1/Purple-To-Blue


End file.
